


Protected?

by EternalFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lord Voldemort (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFangirl/pseuds/EternalFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this when I was 15 years old, and I am posting it as is, so please be gentle?</p>
<p>Why do we always see James Potter as very frivolous and naughty? A family changes such traits in people, which is exactly what happens. See how his attitude towards life is turned about, and how it now revolves around his family. James is not the irresponsible teenager any more, he loves his family. Take a sneak into his head as he lives in the fear of Lord Voldemort killing his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected?

He was trapped inside his own body. The terror was too supreme, too hot, and his mind screamed for release, but there was nothing he could do. He was impotent, helpless… he knew something was wrong, horribly wrong. Something terrible was about to happen. But he couldn’t move, couldn’t even breathe, over the horror pulsing in his veins.   
  
  
He was coming for them. His boy, his baby… and her. Oh Lord, he couldn’t afford to lose Lily. How was he supposed to live without his life?   
  
  
He looked on, screaming mutely in his frenzied head, as the black-clad figure appeared. His heart beat a tattoo against his rib-cage. But he still couldn’t move. The chalky white face was revealed as the hood flew back, the red eyes flashing with menace and a horrible kind of anticipatory glee.   
  
  
The monster walked to the crib, pointed his wand, and spoke the words that would alter the poor spectator’s world forever. “ _Avavda Kedavra_.”   
  
  
James sat up in bed, shivering and sweating uncontrollably. The scream of horror never left him, as he put his own fist in his mouth to muffle the sound. He peered at his wife, his Lily, and felt his breath return. She was sleeping peacefully, safe in his bed. Her heavy, dark red hair was falling over that siren face as she slept on her side, those startling green eyes closed peacefully.   
  
  
Harry.   
  
  
James scrambled out of bed, hating himself for being so irrationally troubled by a dream, and telling himself that he would have known if his son were in any trouble.   
  
  
They were protected, and protected well.   
  
  
But oh Merlin, he just had to see with his own two eyes.   
  
  
He stumbled a little, overly anxious, and almost fell into Harry’s crib. The bright colours of the nursery looked horrific in the night-light, shadowy sentinels ready to strike out at a moment’s command.  
  
  
But his son was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, blissfully aware of his loving father’s dark thoughts. The little imp was smiling in his sleep, content and safe. He was safe. The book James had read to him that night was still sprawled on the floor, and his favourite stuff toy—the big shaggy black dog—was gracing the door of the kid bathroom Harry loved.   
  
  
James turned to go, feeling foolish now that his heartbeat was steady again.   
  
  
“Fafa?”   
  
  
He turned to see his son standing in the crib, holding the bars for support, shaking back the shock of untidy jet-black hair to better see his father through them.   
  
  
“Go to sleep, Harry. Papa was just being silly,” James told him as he moved back to pat Harry to sleep. But his son had other ideas.   
  
  
“Fafa, bubba!”   
  
  
James groaned. At three in the bleeding morning? Harry had a wicked sense of humour. But he was too twisted inside to argue. He sat down on the rocking chair with Harry in his arms. Then he blew a series of emerald green bubbles from the tip of his wand, chuckling as Harry played with them. The child was laughing and trying to catch the bubbles, to grab it in his small fist...   
  
  
They were safe, protected. For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do people forget that James also sacrificed himself for Harry? I mean, fine. Voldemort did not offer him life. But its not like James pushed his wife & son in front of the dark wizard and ran screaming for the hills that fateful Halloween! So here's a one-shot for the doting Dad.


End file.
